Giving up
by Percabeth17
Summary: Sequel to Give up; Piper and Jason deal with Leo's death. Minor sexual themes. Leaves off from the first one.
1. Chapter 1

Giving up

Sequel to Give up, thanks, and enjoy.

* * *

><p><em>"Hazel" I yelled, while seeing the fear in her eyes.<em>

_"Piper, L-Leo, Uncle Leo, he..." She faltered while pointing to the burning car. She shakily handed the phone to me, while Jason ran up to us._

_"No, no, Hazel, its okay" I said while hugging the frightened nine year-old. She wasn't alone, in the car I was scared to Hades when I read the note Leo had placed._

_She sniffled in my arms, "Piper, he told me,-he told me about mom, he told me he loved you"_

_I cried with her thinking the worst._

_"It's okay, you're here, and everything's going to be fine." I said looking for the first time at Jason's car. She saw a silhouette in the driver's seat and couldn't help but weep. Leo was in there. Her best friend had died._

The image kept replaying in Piper's head. The image of her Leo dying in front of her. She was in the hospital's parking lot, weeping over the death of Leo. Jason offered to drive her car since the accident ruined it.

Of course, it wasn't an accident. It was suicide. And poor Piper, couldn't bare to hear those words, nor his name. She couldn't help but cry as she laid her head on the passenger side window, as it stormed on the way home.

Hazel was in the back seat sound asleep from crying, while Piper had just fell asleep. Jason, trying to make things right, had gently placed a blanket over her to keep her warm. The same blanket Leo had used to sleep with. As Piper was falling into a deep sleep, she could smell the scent of Leo. The scent of motor oil, and comfort. She loved those scents, even if it was a strange combination.

Piper was soon experiencing a dream. A dream that she wanted to cherish forever. It was a wedding, the wedding of Leo Valdez and Piper Mclean. She was walked down the aisle with her father by her side as people from camp had thrown rose petals on the aisle. It was a dream Piper loved, and one of her many wishes. As they played the song on the organ, Leo's face had turned to see her.

When he faced her, Jason was in the back and had a knife aimed for his head.

She screamed hoping it would all go away. That Jason was not there, that Jason was the one getting hurt.

Suddenly Jason woke her up.

"Pipes, you okay? You had a bad dream" She anticipated Leo's voice from the dark silhouette. That Leo was the one saving her from this awful nightmare. The voice had come from none other than Jason. The one who killed her Leo.

"Get away from me" She yelled hitting him in the chest.

"Pipes, wake up, it was just a dream." He said trying to calm her down while Piper disagreed.

"It was more than just a dream" She mumbled, as she opened her eyes. She was back in Jason's home. For a small reason, she felt out of place in here. Like it felt wrong to be here without the presence of him.

"Piper, are you okay?"

"No, get away from me; I don't want to be here." She ranted thinking about the day Leo held her in his embrace on the porch swing.

"Piper, calm down, I know you're upset about his death, but so am I" He said pathetically. She looked up and met his blue eyes. They no longer gave her that spark like it did twenty years ago. She thought about the past years. The years Jason hurt her Leo. She could no longer bear with him.

"No you don't, you hate Leo, that's why he left" She yelled in his face and ran off to the porch, where she thought it lead a bit of his scent. He grabbed her arm and pulled her closer.

"Piper, what are you talking about, the car explosion was an accident" He said slyly.

"No it wasn't, he had a note and had said I hope you like my plan, as in he did it" She said while trying to break his grip. He held her tighter. She was getting tired of his games, and slapped across the cheek.

"No, you killed Leo, you made him like that, I-I hate you" She screamed and shook his hand away. He grabbed her neck-not noticing Hazel, who just walked in-and turned her around.

"Listen, Piper, you want to live with me, so you will _not _say that too me" He said after kissing her on the lips. He bitch slapped him hard, which left a red mark, making her smile.

"No, I don't want to live here, a matter of fact here, she said grabbing a folder from the dining table and tossing it to him in his face. She grabbed Hazel's hand that was already carrying a suitcase.

"What is this" He spat.

"Divorce papers, like I said I don't want to live with you. I hate you, and you hate me, so sign it" She spat grabbing her bags.

"Were not even married, and put those bags down, you're not going anywhere" he yelled.

"No were not, but if I want custody of Hazel, then you need to sign them, anyway, she told me she hates you too, for killing her namesake and many other people important to me and Leo" She yelled tightening her grip on Hazel's hand.

"Who killed Festus, and nearly killed the both of us?" he yelled, while she scowled.

"That was an accident, unlike you, Leo can be forgiven, you can not" She said angrily. He grabbed her-inappropriatly to say-and brought her closer to him. Their lips almost touching.

"You love me, and you will, or else-"

"You bastard" She screamed and slapped in the face again.

"I hate you" Hazel yelled unexpectantly. She was close to tears as she had to watch Jason c_ontrol-_as Piper says-Piper. She was wearing a necklace, Leo had made her, and was holding his note that he had wrote for everyone. She was also wearing his jacket.

"Come Hazel, let's get out of this house" Piper offered while regaining her trust. They were holding each others hand as they stood up to there once loving Jason.

"Jason, I hate you. I don't want her to live in a serial killers home. She is going to live with me, no matter how much court time we have to do." She spat and opened the door.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm giving up on you Jason. I hope you rot in tartarus, That_ is_ where you came from" She spat.

"Where do you think you're going, you have no where to go" He said. She rolled her eyes.

"Away from you" She said and closed that door for the last time. She made sure she had her keys before leaving that awful Jason behind.

* * *

><p>Reviews are highly accepted. I like writing this, since I hate Jason also. Not just because he's mean to Leo in the first book, but because it's the name of a boy I like. well spelled differently of course, but whatever.<p>

Enjoy and Review,

~Percabeth17~


	2. Chapter 2

Giving up

Leo pov

I didn't deserve this. Why did I end up here. This was for heroes, i'm no hero. I wasn't supposed to be in elysium.

But of course, my judges were complete humanitarians. Or demi-goditarians. They completely didn't get the point of how I hurt so much people, and said 'oh, he didn't deserve to die' and here I am. Let's just say, Paradise sucks.

Oh but Leo, you get to see your loved ones, oh you get to be with festus and your mom. It's terrible. You don't understand how much I hurt them, the pain on their faces was inbearable. I really started considering me commiting suicide.

First, I had broken Piper and Jason up. The exact thing I did _not_ want to happen.

Second, the whole elysium thing was gettting on my nerve.

And third, I hurt more people.

Just the thing I didn't want.

When they broken up, and they were debating who gets Hazel, I wanted to punch the screen. Jason was all Piper had besides her dad, and she just blowed him off. I wanted to tell her that so badly, but of course I was up here. I can't communicate to her.

That's when I thought of another plan. A plan that has nothing to do with killing. I was going to help her.

How? I had no idea. All I know was that I was going to guide her back to Jason, even if it meant tiring myself out. Or whatever I'm considered.

How would I do that. How would I bring them closer. I'm going to need some ideas before planning this.

I decided to pay attention to Piper and Jason's actions. Maybe that would help.

Piper first came to the graveyard after a week of crying and debating of what she should do in her life. She had brought Hazel who carried some flowers and other items.

"Leo, I'm sorry, you were right. Hazel needed to know" She said while sitting criss-cross in front of the grave. I stared at the screen.

"We shouldn't have kept it from her. But, you don't have to worry, I told her everything. The past, everything," She faltered before saying more. "She is now with us, until Jason signs the papers. She's all mine"

I stared more, shocked at what she said.

"I'm getting custody" She said plainly. I looked at Hazel who was staring at the engravements.

"Piper, I like both of you, but I don't know if I can hate Jason." She whispered.

It hit me. I didn't pay attention to the screen any longer, since the little girl had just gave me an idea. I would use Hazel to bring them together.

Hazel was going to help me.

* * *

><p>OK, I finally know where this story is going. I don't quite know how it'll end but I know a bit more about it, so it's coming shortly. I better have a heads up, I'm going back to school on thursday, so I won't update much from then til that sunday probably. So I won't update like I used to.<p>

Enjoy and Review,

~Percabeth17~


	3. Chapter 3

Giving up

Hazel pov

I can't hate daddy, right? I mean, I wouldn't be here without him, but inside I feel like he hurt Piper, and Uncle Leo. Like he was why Uncle Leo was that way.

I miss uncle Leo. I can remember that day perfectly. What he said, the knife, the distance in his eyes when her stared at me, the explosion, him being taken away. And Piper crying. Everything was so vivid, like it was in my mind forever. Like my whole brain was consumed of that day.

Like I was supposed to know something. I couldn't remember anything else except for being at his grave. Like a spark hit me, and someone was hacking my brain. I can't describe it, but it only happens when I'm near Leo's things.

When I was holding his blanket, I felt that same spark. LIke someone distant was trying to tell me something.

When I saw jason touch Piper, in 'that' way, I felt horrified. The spark happened at least three times a day. I felt violated. Not in the bad way, but through the brain. That night I had a dream. It was about Leo. And daddy.

It was about all of us.

I was in the big church on the corner of this street. It was a wedding. A small feeling told me that it was Uncle Leo and Piper's wedding. Piper was in an elgant white dress and walked down the isle with red and white roses in the aisle

As Piper went up to Leo, I saw daddy go behind Leo's back. He was carrying a gun and hand his finger on the lever. He was about to pull the lever when I screamed.

Someone shook me awake.

It was Piper. It was just a dream. Nothing more, right?

But I already had made my decision, I hate daddy.

I felt a little feeling that daddy was the one who killed Uncle Leo, Just like Piper said. He hurt Piper.

I hate daddy.

* * *

><p>OK I know she used to say dad, but she's only nine, sometimes people say daddy.*I think I did...* but Yeah, this is basically to cause more problems for Leo who is trying to get Piper and Jason together. But, theres going to be even more drama then this so watch out for that!<p>

Enjoy and Review,

~Percabeth17~


	4. Chapter 4

Giving up

_Jason was walking around in his home, worried at the sirens and lights that filled his house. He knew it was the cops, but didn't know why they were there. when they pounded on the doors, it was the first time he showed fear in his eyes. He seemed shock, and suprise that even he didn't have the courage to do something._

_For the first time, he was scared._

_They pounded on the door some more. With very little courage, Jason walked up to the door. He slowly opened it, until the police barged in and pushed him against the wall. They had placed one hand on his shoulder and grabbed his wrist, then, they did the same to the other side._

_He winced in pain before looking out the door._

_He widened his eyes at his once girlfriend, Piper, talking to one of the police man. He also spotted Hazel, holding Piper's hand._

_He shook his head while muttering, "No"_

_Piper, for the first time in a month, stared at her once caring Jason. Not one ounce of pity or sympathy shown in her. She was dissapointed, but mostly furious with him, and didn't care about him one bit._

_Hazel, however, showed a bit of pity for him. Her one big weakness, kindness and forgiveness. Jason caught this, and used this as an advantage._

_"Hazel, please, don't" He yelled while being dragged by the cops into their car._

_"No, you killed Uncle Leo, you hurt Piper" She said as if she was forced to say it._

I turned away from the screen. I couldn't watch this, Jason can't go to jail, it's ruining my plan.

Hazel.

She could help me. If only I could just make her convince Piper. She could bring them closer. She needs her father, Piper needs to know that. She also needs to know, she needs Jason. Sometimes I wish I hadn't done my first plan. I really wish I hadn't gone through, it _was_ a stupid plan anyways. Wow, me leaving them, now that I think about it, that was very dumb of me.

I turned back to the screen.

_"Piper, maybe we shouldn't have."_

_"what are you talking about Hazel, we got rid of him"_

_"But, he's my daddy"_

_"Hazel, we hate daddy"_

_"But, I want daddy, when is he coming home?" Piper was stunned. All this planning and charm-speaking for nothing._

I turned it off. Phase one complete, now for phase two. Hazel may be a grandaughter of minerva, but she does now how to charm-speak Piper.

That is why I love her.

* * *

><p>Ok, a reviewer asked if this was later, well, only by a month, so she's still nine. Sorry if it was confusing. It was to me too.<p>

Enjoy and Review,

~Percabeth17~


	5. Chapter 5

Giving up

Sorry for not updating sooner.

"Piper please try to understand" Jason yelled from the phone on the sound proof window. Piper and Hazel was seeing him for a visit, after Hazel's constant begging(thanks to Leo).

"No Jason, I can't anymore. I don't know you anymore" She replied not a sign of pity on her face. Hazel on the other hadn had tears in her eyes trying desperately to see her dad. Piper then Grabbed her and hauled her on her lap. Hazel seemed to stick to the window as a magnet would to opposite ends and was creating fog on the window. Jason stared at his daughter, trying to hold back tears as Piper pryed her away from the window.

"Please Piper, please cut down the sentence, I can't stand it here, I need you and Hazel" He begged. Hazel found a way to place her hand on the glass where Jason soon did the same feeling as if they were closer.

"Jason, we both know that she's all mine now, you need to suffer what you've done not only to Leo, but to everyone else, including me and Hazel" Piper seemed in a trance saying these words that she replayed in her mind over and over to make it perfect. Hazel noticed a tear roll down Jason's cheek and sighed. She turned to Piper.

"Mommy, let daddy out, I miss him" She sighed. The first time she called Piper, mom, ever since Leo's death. Jason looked at Piper.

"Put her on the phone" He begged. She reluctantly handed the phone to the nine year old. He smiled.

"Hi daddy" She said, like if he was everything that she needed. And it was; Hazel really needed her dad. Piper would disagree, but it was true. A father should be able to raise his daughter and be there for her to tuck her in at night and make her feel better after a nightmare. Not their daddy's fiance. Piper didn't help her much at all when she had bad dreams; She would try but she still would mutter in her sleep about Leo and how her dad wasn't there. She would mutter 'daddy' all night.

"You've grown a lot sweetheart" He said gently aware of Piper's death glare. She was irratated, not knowing what they were talking about. Who knows, they could be thinking of ways to kill her, and she wouldn't know.

"Thanks, you look more tired" She replied. He smiled half-heartedly. There were millions of questions on his mind. Whether or not she was eating. Was Piper making sure she took her allergy medicine? Whether or not she was making friends?

Only one came in mind that he thought'd be nice to say, "You and Piper look beautiful, you know that? You stay beautiful alright?"

She nodded, "I promise"

He smiled, "Good, and before you know it, I'll be out of here and with you, and you'll promise to be more beautiful then?"

She nodded, "Yes daddy"

"I love you, you know that? Mommy too"

"I know that daddy, how long do I have to wait" He thought for a second thinking of ways to be honest but not let her be discouraged. He thought for longer than a minute before answering.

"Not long" He responded, barely a whisper. "Not long"

* * *

><p>Short but I didn't know how to end it, at least I updated, right? And say if I should have them get back together before the big ending.<p>

Enjoy and Review,

~Percabeth17~


	6. Chapter 6

Giving up

Sorry for not updating, caught in school work.

"Piper! I'm going to go out, and hang with my friends" Hazel yelled grabbing her bag and cell phone.

"Alright, just remember to call me when you need to be picked up, don't stay out to late either" Piper yelled from the kitchen. The now fifteen year-old ran out of the driveway and headed down the street torward her awaiting friends.

"Hey Hazel, how's life?" Her best friend Amber replied wrapping her arm around her shoulder. Amber's boyfriend Bobby ran up and did the same; wrapped his arm around her shoulder and laughed out loud.

"Good, how 'bout you?" She asked. They both chuckled.

"Great"

"Where should we go?" Bobby asked.

Amber pondered on the question, "How 'bout the park?"

"Sure, it's a beautiful day" Hazel said and they all turned right, reaching the neighborhood park.

"So, tell me how is it at school, I barely get to see you there with our messed up schedule" Amber questioned.

"Good, but I think my algebra teacher hates me" She replied.

"Oh come on, you want me to help?" Amber asked bringing herself closer to Bobby, but Bobby was preoccupying himself with something they didn't see.

"No, I'm good, so long as I pass with at least a 'B', my mom's fine with it" Hazel replied knowing she shouldn't say 'Piper', them not knowing about her mom or her father.

"Hey, how 'bout your dad? Is he okay with it too? Or he doesn't care" She asked resting her head on Bobby's shoulder.

Hazel hesitated and was about to respond when Bobby interupted.

"Hey, I think we have a stalker, guys. That guy has been following us for quite a while" Bobby said tapping the girls on the shoulder, starting to panic.

"Oh come on, it's bad enough Cameron followed me the other day when Bobby was sick, he can't possibly here again" Amber pouted. Hazel looked in the direction Bobby had mentioned and stared at the sandy-haired guy that was trying to hide behind a slim tree. She shook her head, thinking how utterbly stupid he was.

"Cameron has black hair, not blonde" Bobby stated, while Hazel continued to stare at the man.

"I hope its not some weirdo homeless guy that wants to mug us" Amber said scaredly and Bobby held her close.

"He has nice clothes, I don't think he would try" Hazel then responded.

"Well, we should leave, I don't want another stalker guy, trying to snatch me" Amber replied and the three of them cautiously slipped away from the park and headed to the mall.

"You think he's gone?" Bobby asked as they headed into the food court.

"I hope so, he was starting to freak me out" Amber said asking the man at the stand for a smoothie.

"Well, just to be sure, let's go to our houses a different route, just to be safe." Bobby said, grabbing the loose change from the cashier.

"Yea, I don't feel like getting mobbed, is that okay Haz?" Amber asked. Hazel stared at the door, not paying attention to the conversation, instead she was thinking about the way the man dressed and how he looked vaguely familiar. The way he walked and how dumb he was seemed like someone she couldn't think of. Maybe it was someone from school, maybe it was one of her childhood friends. Surely she would've remembered by now. When her friend tapped her on her shoulder, she was abruptly jarred back to reality.

"Huh? Oh yea, that's fine" Her friends stared but decided to drop it, knowing it wasn't worth it.

"Well, maybe we should go buy some clothes, and hopefully he'll won't recognize us anymore?" Amber said, being a shopaholic. Her boyfriend shook his head.

"I don't have money, so I won't be going shopping" Hazel replied, and Bobby pulled out his wallet from his jacket pocket.

"I got it covered" He exclaimed flashing the money before their eyes. Amber smiled in awe at the twenty and fifty dollar bills.

"How did you get so much?" She responded. Bobby smirked giving that perfect smile a flash.

"That is classified information, what you need to know is that we are going shopping" Bobby said.

"You are awesome, thanks so much Bobby" Amber nearly squealed. Hazel rolled her eyes and passed.

"Are you sure?" They both asked.

"No thanks, I'm fine" Hazel replied.

"Suit yourself" Bobby said as they entered the giant Macy's.

"This place is huge" Amber yelled grasping Bobby's hand.

"And expensive..." Hazel muttered.

Once they were done with their shopping extravaganza, they went to the bahroom and the two lovebirds changed into a different outfit, making sure that they looked different. Hazel quietly waited outside, when she spotted the man. Because the bathrooms were empty, she slipped inside and murmured to Amber.

"He's back" Amber jumped and opened the door faster than she ran when the makeup was on sale.

"What?" She squealed.

"We have to get out of here" Hazel yelled. She peeked around the corner and watched the back of the man's head quickly look side to side and stared at his watch. He turned around and Hazel quickly went back inside.

"Where's Bobby? He's taking too long" Hazel replied. Just after Amber shrugged her shoulders, Bobby casually walked out, making him in plain view of the man. Hazel quickly grabbed him by the hood of his jacket and brought him back inside.

"Hey, what's going on, this is the girl's bathrom" He insisted.

"Shhh! He's right outside" Amber replied, and watched his eyes widened.

"Oh Crap, what are we supposed to do?"

"We wait til he goes away" Hazel muttered.

"How do we know when he's gone?" Bobby questioned, and Hazel mentally cursed herself.

"How 'bout we give it thirty minutes and then we make a dash fr the nearest store. We can slip inside pretty easily from here" Amber said.

"Fine it's a plan." Bobby and Hazel responded.

After waiting, they slipped into the food market where they hid for a couple of minutes before deciding it was safe. They decided to get out of the mall and headed home. Sadly, Amber and Bobby live a street before hazel, so she had to walk along home, since it was already late for Piper to pick her up.

As she walked home, she felt lonely and very cautious of her surroundings, knowing that the guy could sneak up on her. She decided to ignor those feelings and walked faster torwards her house. He wasn't in sight.

"Good" She muttered and turned torward her driveway. It was pretty dark and the lights were off in the living room, indicating piper was upstairs. Hazel grabbed the keys from her pocket and was about to go up the front porch when something blocked her path.

She recognized him the minute she looked up.

It was him. It was dark, so it was hard for her to see his face, but reminder light visible shined on his sandy colored-hair. She was about to scream, but the man put his hand over her mouth. Her scream was muffled and she began to panic. The man desperately held his hand over her mouth, and placed his other hand on her back. She screamed harder, and begun to punch him repeatedly wherever she could reach. Suddenly he lossened his grip and she screamed at Piper.

"Piper!" She yelled, trying to run away, but instead he grabbed her by the waist and brought him closer to her. She screamed and thrashed around, anything to get him off of her.

"Shhh" He cooed. She cursed at him and punched him in the nose. That held him back for a second, and he instantly brought his hand to his face.

"Get off of me" She screamed. In the background, Hazel heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Shh" He cooed again, more gentle.

"Get away" She yelled.

"It's me, Hazel, calm down" He muttered. She then punched him in the gut, with all she could muster and he clutched his stomach, as she began to wonder who he was; knowing her name and all.

"Who are you?" She screamed and then pushed him.

"It's me" He managed. She stayed silent, awaiting an answer. He didn't respod, for he didn't have to. Piper had reached the door, with a kitchen knife in her hand, and a flashlight directed right on his face. Recognition flashed in Hazel's eyes, and she was about to say who her stalker was, but couldn't manage it out of her mouth.

But Piper could say his name without hesitation and had dropped the knife on the ground, "Jason"

* * *

><p>I tried making it long, but It was pretty hard too, Should I make them get back together or not? I can't decide if they should or not...<p>

Enjoy and Review,

~Percabeth17~


	7. Chapter 7

"I'm sorry" Jason ruined the silence. "I shouldn't have come"

Hazel stared at him long and hard. He had an ice pack on his eye and winced when he turned side to side. Piper was in a bathrobe around her night gown with her eyes red. The clock read eleven.

"It's okay" Piper said tiredly.

Jason shook his head, "No I'm serious, It wasn't the right time, and I shouldn't have been watching Hazel"

"I'm sorry...Dad" Hazel said akwardly.

He smiled, "I'm fine, I should be saying sorry, I must have scared you and your friends both."

"I didn't mean to hurt you on the porch" She said silently.

Jason stood up suddenly, "I wasted enough time, I better get going"

"What do you mean?" Piper asked. Hazel raised an eyebrow.

"Mom!" She said.

"What? He is your father, it's only right he stays longer" Hazel never heard her say that before about her father.

Jason turned around, wincing a bit, "No, no I really should get going"

"Oh Jason, why don't you say?" Piper said dreamily. Hazel stood up and put her hand over Pipers mouth.

"No, you should leave, before the cops show up again" Hazel said sarcastically. Jason raised an eyebrow and sighed.

"Hazel" Piper yelled. "Don't you dare say that to your father"

"You're not the boss of me, he is right, he shouldn't have came" Hazel ranted almost pushing Jason out the door.

"Don't talk back, and stop hurting him" Piper screamed and put herself in between the two. Jason was silent, trying to take in what he just saw.

"You are not my mom" Hazel yelled and ran out the door, pushing Jason into the door frame. He winced and stared in the direction she ran off.

Jason stayed silent afraid of what to say.

Piper faced him and touched his forearm, "I'm so sorry about her, it's been getting worse like this for a while now""

"Oh, it's okay..." He muttered and stepped out onto the porch. "I should really get going. I'm sure she'll come back knowing that I left"

"No..." She said impatiently, stepping closer to him. "...why don't you stay?"

Jason faltered and stepped back, "Uh, I really should get going, I mean I wasted enough of your time"

"Please, it's not been the same, I miss you" Piper said dreamily and fell into his chest. ONly then did Jason realize that the smell of alcohol was lingering of of her. She was drunk. He faltered and pushed her gently with his hands.

"Why-Why don't I go look for Hazel and you get some rest. Here you rest here and I'll just go find her." Jason explained, setting her down on the couch. He placed the ice pack on the night table and pulled a blanket over her as he stepped out of the house. He smiled and ran into the forest knowing her being like her mother that was the most likely place she would stay.

He stepped into the lush deserted forest and smiled. He took in the sights and smells, noticing how calm and elegeant the forest could really be, but with intricate things coing down to the lines of the leaves and to the line of ants tracing up and down the barks of the trees.

With his hands in his pockets he stepped doown from a log and began is search, strolling easily through the forest.

"Hazel" He began to yell. "Hazel"

Something stirred from the bushes and Jason whirled around. "Hazel?"

Hazel surfaced from the large leaves and Jason smiled. "Hello"

"What do you want?" She questioned.

"Piper was beginning to worry" He tilted his head.

"So, she hates me, whats it to her" Hazel ranted.

"She began to worry, you really should get home" Jason softly replied. She smirked.

"Yea right, that's not my home, it's just some run down abandoned house she bought" Hazel said stepping closer to him.

"Oh, well it's still a house, am I right?" Jason joked.

"Well I see you got out of jail, where do you live now, huh? A dirty motel? A shack perhaps?" Hazel said with no sympathy.

Jason smiled, "I actually found a small one story house, that might be okay, price wise, but I currently stay in a motel for now."

"Wow," She said sitting on a rock, while Jason sat on his ankles next to her. "You're actually doing something with your life"

"I guess so" Jason laughed. For a moment there was silent. Hazel chuckled and asked something that took him by suprise.

"Do you love my mother? My real one" She said turning to him.

Jaosn hesitated, "Uh, yea, why?"

"Just wondering, do you love Piper?" Jason frowned.

"Yea" He finally said.

Hazel smiled, "If you love her then you should stay, I really didn't mean to push you out the door like that, I was just suprised that you were here"

"The only thing is that I hurt you guys too much, I can't stay with either of you anyway" Jason mumbled, Hazel frowned.

"So? That was the past, just like Uncle Leo, if I got over it, then she should too"

"Hazel...It's just I physically and emotionally hurt the both of you, and it was unforgivable" Jason said.

"So? You love her, go for it then, I don't care" Hazel smiled.

"You don't understand, I killed someone, that was important to Piper"

"She acted like she loved you, just like before" Hazel reasoned.

"Hazel, I can't"

"Why?" Hazel demanded.

Jason stood up and ran his hand through his hair, "Hazel, I can't forgive myself for what I did"

"What do you mean?" Hazel asked, demanding and answer.

"Jason sighed and in response he lifted the sleeves of his jacket and reveiled the white pale scars on his wrists than continued up his arm. Hazel reacted immediatly seeing this on one of her friends. She grabbed his wrists and looked up at him incrediously.

"Why?" Was all Hazel could say with tears forming in her eyes.

* * *

><p>I needed a twist and that's all I could think of to put in here. HOpe it contributes to something...If you could you you help me out and give me ideas with this?<p>

Enjoy and Review,

~Percabeth17~


	8. Chapter 8

Ok just to make this clear, Jason is not Emo!

Hazel shook her head and ran off. Jason was about to lunge after her, but he hesitated. He shook his head and ran after her.

"Hazel" He yelled. He spotted her and reached for her forearm.

"I'm going to tell Piper" She warned.

"I don't want you too" He replied loosening his grip.

"I'm going to tell her" She continued.

"No you're not" He whispered.

"You can't tell me what to do, you've been in jail for seven years" She shot back. "You aren't my father anymore"

"Legally I am" He said softly. "Please don't tell her, she'd freak, try and get me back and ruin your life again, as if I haven't enough"

"Yea you ruined my life. But not as bad as Leo's life" She shot back.

"That's the whole reason why I started doing this," he gestured to his arms. "I regretted everything the moment I saw the car."

"Yea right" she replied heading back to the house.

"I understand you are mad with me, but don't take the anger out on Piper, she helped you through it all after all" He replied.

"Why should I? She let you in the house, and didn't even bother to help me when you were on the porch"

"Yes, but she did help you through everything before I came" He replied. "I don't care if you hate me, because I hated myself too"

"Hated? So you mean you think your all that again?" Hazel responded turning to him.

"I still hate myself from time to time, but I try to not think that" Jason replied kicking a rock with his shoe.

"You sound like my friend. He used to cut himself too" Hazel replied after a long silence." He stopped when he met me and my other friend."

"Ahh, is that the one that you were with earlier?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, Amber and him are dating now." She replied. "What are those lights?"

"I don't know, it looks like from the house, come on" Jason replied jogging torward the house, Hazel ahead of him.

"There cops" Hazel responded, Jason right next to her now. "Hurry"

"Wait Hazel, stop" Jason exclaimed, wind pounding in his ears. "Slow down"

"They're taking Piper" Hazel yelled, as Jason grabbed her hand.

"Stop, there's no use now" Jason exclaimed. "They know me already, I'm on parole anyway"

"But Piper, she's drunk, what's going to happen?"

"I don't know" Jason replied.

"I need to get her out of there" Hazel replied, staring at him incrediously at his relaxed nature.

"It's okay, let's just go" Jason said.

"I'm not going anywhere with you" Hazel replied putting her hands out to block him.

"Come on Hazel, don't you want to spend some time with me, after seven years?" Jason said smiling mischieviously stepping closer to her.

"I've had too much time with you, and I am not going with you" Hazel responded stepping back. Jason acted instinctively and reached for her waist.

"Come on Hazel, I am your father" He said, smiling slyly.

"You called the cops didn't you?" Hazel questioned swatting his hands away. He placed his hand on her waist.

"Oh come on Hazel, why would I do that" He cooed.

"Get your filthy hand off of me, you jerk" She announced and dashed off toward the house.

* * *

><p>A bit short, but I can't decide when to end this chapter.<p>

Enjoy and Review,

~Percabeth17~


End file.
